A vida nos faz entender
by Alandria
Summary: -Kenyako- As circunstâncias se encarregaram de fazer amigos Ken e Yolei. Mas uma situação aparentemente sem importância pode mudar a relação entre eles para sempre.
1. Parte 1

* * *

Notas da autora: Sejam todos bem-vindos ao meu mais recente fanfic! Antes de tudo, o bom e velho aviso... nenhum dos personagens aqui é meu. Eles são famosos, têm seus próprios criadores, e eu só escrevo sobre eles como uma fã. Obviamente, nenhum dinheiro sai desta história, então, não me processem...

Onde eu parei? Ah, sim! Depois de muito tempo sem escrever nada e de um outro fanfic que empacou na metade, já era hora de eu produzir! As "vítimas", desta vez, são Ken e Yolei (ou Miyako, para os que assim preferem). Ou seja, isto é um Kenyako! ^_^ Eu estava com vontade de escrever um, mesmo! E como o outro não sai... é isso aí!

(Detalhe: isto eu escrevi há dois anos, quando o fic começou. Hoje, além do fic encalhado - que continua encalhado -, tem mais um parado e outro no início...)

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Whale's Song" e "Precious Friend", de Corrector Yui; "Sunbeams Through the Leaves", de Star Ocean EX; "Misaki...", de Angelic Layer; "Chiisana Yousei", de Cardcaptor Sakura; "Lucia Kourin ~Kanashii Omoide~", de Lunar: Eternal Blue; "Itsudemo Aerukara" e "Super Girl", de Digimon; "Ichigoichie", de Karekano.

Sinopse: As circunstâncias se encarregaram de fazer amigos Ken e Yolei. Mas uma situação aparentemente sem importância pode mudar a relação entre eles para sempre.

* * *

A vida nos faz entender - por Alandria

Um entardecer nublado tocava a casa dos Ichijouji, assim como todas as casas vizinhas e muitas outras. Estava tudo em paz. Os humanos finalmente começavam a conhecer as alegrias de possuir seus parceiros digimon. Claro, nem todos os tinham. Muitos adultos ainda não haviam se acostumado bem com isso, mas as crianças, com seus espíritos alegres e gentis, logo haviam enchido a cidade com os seus.

Deveria estar tudo certo.

Mas algo incomodava Ken.

Os dias passavam um atrás do outro, em calmaria. Sua vida parecia vazia, agora que a aventura tinha acabado. Sim, ele ainda tinha seus queridos amigos, seus maravilhosos pais, e seu inseparável parceiro, Wormmon. Ele havia sido perdoado por seus erros no passado. Mas faltava algo.

Sentado na cadeira, apoiado sobre a escrivaninha, Ken estava calado, pensativo. Não tinha mais nada a fazer em casa. 

- Kenzinho? - chamou seu digimon, preocupado. - Você não parece bem. Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Hã? Ah, é você, Wormmon... eu estou bem... é só que...

- E só que...?

- Eu não sei... acho que só estou um pouco entediado - o garoto disse, forçando um meio sorriso.

- Então por que a gente não sai e dá uma volta? Talvez você fique mais contente, Ken!

A idéia não parecia má, mas por algum motivo...

- Wormmon? Você se importa se eu for sozinho?

- E aonde você vai?

- Só vou andar um pouco por aí... não vou demorar!

Enquanto falava, já foi se levantando, rapidamente. Antes que seu digimon o convencesse a levá-lo junto. Já na porta do quarto, virou-se e disse:

- Eu prometo que não demoro!

Wormmon estava um pouco preocupado. Não sabia o que se passava na mente do seu querido Kenzinho, mas tinha a sensação de que era melhor assim. Foi até a janela para vê-lo sair e seguir sem rumo pela calçada.

Quadra após quadra, Ken foi andando. Não pensava em nada em especial. Esperava que aquela volta lhe desse alguma idéia do que estava errado, lhe curasse a sensação de vazio. Mas isso não aconteceu, e quanto mais ele caminhava, e quanto mais a noite se aproximava, mais confuso ele se sentia. Chegou a tomar o metrô, parando na primeira estação que lhe parecesse familiar. Dali, continuou, e continuou, e deixou-se mergulhar aos poucos em pensamentos vazios.

Ele nem tinha mais noção de quanto tinha andado. Pensava em voltar para casa, quando uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção.

- Então eu já vou indo! Vê se cuida de tudo, hein?

A voz era bastante familiar. Sua dona saía de uma loja de conveniências, cheia de sacolas, falando com alguém que estava lá dentro. Seu jeito cheio de energia a caracterizava perfeitamente. 

Quando ela se virou para seguir caminho, seus olhos recaíram sobre a figura do rapaz que vinha em sua direção.

- Ah, oi, Ken! Que surpresa, não esperava te ver aqui!

- Oi, Yolei...

- E então? Passeando?

- É...

- E Wormmon, onde está?

- Ele... ficou em casa...

- Que coisa! E logo ele, que costuma te seguir para todo lado, não é? - ela comentou, com aquele jeitão alegre de sempre.

Ken não sabia o que fazia ali, nem sabia para onde estava indo. Muito menos por que mandara Wormmon ficar em casa. E já não sendo de muitas palavras, preferiu deter-se em algumas poucas.

Ele olhou para a amiga Digiescolhida. Sim, ele podia dizer que ela era sua amiga, e ele, dela. Afinal, amigos se importam uns com os outros, e durante as aventuras no Digimundo, todos eles aprenderam a zelar uns pelos outros. Mesmo depois dos problemas acabarem, todos ainda se reuniam, conversavam, se ajudavam. Sim, eles eram amigos. Uns mais, outros menos. Mas eram todos amigos.

E por falar em ajudar os amigos... Ken reparou que Yolei quase se curvava com o peso das sacolas que carregava.

- Isso está pesado, Yolei?

- O que, as sacolas? Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito!

- Quer que eu ajude a levá-las?

- Hein? Mas isso não vai te atrasar?

- Atrasar? Não, não tem problema, eu não marquei horário nenhum.

- Ah, então se quiser me ajudar, eu aceito! - ela disse, com um sorriso largo.

Ken pegou pouco mais que a metade das sacolas, apesar dos protestos de Yolei, que não achava justo ele carregar mais do que ela. Seguiam tranqüilamente em direção à casa da garota, até que puderam ouvir uma trovoada das mais estrondosas. Logo em seguida, a chuva despencou, pesada, e os dois foram obrigados a correr, através de calçadas cheias de poças d'água, até chegarem ao destino, completamente encharcados.

Uma das irmãs de Yolei foi quem abriu a porta. Vendo aquelas duas figuras muito molhadas, rapidamente ajudou com as sacolas e pegou algumas toalhas para os dois. Yolei entrou rapidinho em casa, depois de se secar um pouco, mas Ken parecia hesitar em fazer o mesmo. 

- Entre, rapaz! Você vai se resfriar ficando aí fora... - disse a garota à porta.

- O que está esperando, Ken! Entre! - disse Yolei, lá de dentro.

E ele entrou, timidamente, na casa da sua amiga. Que ele se lembrasse, era a primeira vez que a visitava. Ela já tinha ido à casa dele algumas vezes, junto com os outros, e sempre que o fazia, examinava, muito curiosa, o quarto dele todo. Outras vezes, as reuniões aconteciam na casa dos veteranos, como o Tai ou o Izzy, simplesmente porque isso havia se tornado um hábito. Ocasionalmente, ele já havia visitado a casa do Davis, do TK, até mesmo a do Cody... mas não se lembrava de ter visitado a casa dela.

Lá dentro era bastante movimentado. A TV estava ligada num volume razoavelmente alto. O sofá estava ocupado pelos outros irmãos de Yolei, que assistiam animadamente a um programa de auditório. A mãe de todos eles estava na cozinha, ocupada cozinhando. 

De dentro de um dos cômodos, Poromon veio ver o motivo da agitação.

- Ih, olha só! É o Ken! Eu não sabia que você vinha visitar a gente!

- Na verdade, nem eu... - Ken disse, um tanto encabulado.

- E oi para mim, não tem? - reclamou Yolei, em tom de brincadeira.

- Hehe... oi, Yolei! Seja bem-vinda de volta!

- Eu, hein! Larga de ser exagerado! - ela retrucou, marota. Parou por um instante, depois olhou para si mesma, toda molhada. - Eu vou tomar um banho quente - decidiu. - Ken, por favor, fique até a chuva diminuir um pouco, está bem?

- Tudo bem...

Ela olhou para ele, que ainda estava sem jeito, e não resistiu em pensar: "Ele não muda mesmo... sempre tímido, mesmo me conhecendo bem." E, com um sorriso suave nos lábios, completou mentalmente: "Mas não vou reclamar... ele fica mesmo uma gracinha quando faz essa cara...". Depois, foi até o quarto pegar roupas.

Ken não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Não queria se sentar todo molhado como estava, mas não queria ficar de pé no meio da casa. Mandou um alô de longe para a dupla no sofá, e foi cumprimentar a mãe de Yolei, quando soltou um espirro.

- Oh, meu rapaz! - a mãe disse. - Você vai ficar resfriado se continuar molhado assim. Temos que achar roupas secas para você!

- A senhora não precisa se incomodar, eu vou ficar bem. 

- Não, não, vamos arranjar alguma coisa para você. Eu guardei algumas roupas do meu filho que não servem mais nele, mas devem ficar boas em você. Se quiser usá-las...

Ken não tinha muita idéia do que dizer, mas a mãe de Yolei parecia tão determinada a ajudá-lo que ele sentiu-se quase na obrigação de aceitar a gentileza. 

- Er... muito obrigado, então...

- Alguém pode ficar de olho nas panelas aqui? - ela falou alto, em direção aos filhos. - Eu já volto! - E, virando-se para o garoto ao seu lado, finalizou: - Vamos indo, então?

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Poromon havia se unido aos jovens em frente à televisão. A chuva continuava forte, e Ken continuava na casa dos Inoue, vestindo as roupas do irmão de Yolei. Apesar de já não servirem no dono, ainda eram um pouco grandes para Ken.. 

Quando Yolei saiu do banho, com os cabelos úmidos, vestindo uma blusa simples, violeta com estampa branca, e uma saia pelo joelho, crua, praticamente branca, deu de cara com o amigo, sentado na parte do sofá em L que estava vazia. Ele usava uma camiseta branca, que lhe parecia um pouquinho folgada, e uma calça jeans, cuja barra estava dobrada para cima numa faixa larga. Ele parecia tão pequeno naquela roupa... mas, como Yolei pensava, adorável, como sempre. 

- Você ainda está aí, Ken! Que bom!

Por um momento, passou pela cabeça do garoto algo como "Eu não iria embora sem me despedir dela". Mas ele simplesmente indicou a janela molhada e a chuva muito forte que caía na rua.

- A chuva está muito forte - ela disse. - É melhor você ficar mais um pouco.

- Eu não vou incomodar?

- Ora, mas claro que não! Até gostaria da sua ajuda em algo que estou fazendo, se você puder.

- É claro que eu posso. Mas eu gostaria de ligar para casa primeiro. Wormmon deve estar preocupado comigo. Ele prometeu aos meus pais que tomaria conta de mim.

Yolei mostrou a ele o telefone. Ele discou o número e foi atendido depressa, porque logo começou a falar:

- Oi, Wormmon... desculpe te deixar preocupado... é, a chuva está forte... sim, eu estou na casa da Yolei... como assim, se estamos sozinhos??

Tanto o rapaz quanto a garota ficaram muito vermelhos. Tudo bem que o digimon era ciumento, mas isso era pergunta que se fizesse?

- N-não, tem mais gente aqui - Ken ajeitou-se em responder. - Eu só estou esperando a chuva passar um pouco e já volto para casa... Está bem, até mais...

E desligou bem rápido, não sabendo exatamente com que cara olhar para a amiga ao seu lado diante dessa situação constrangedora.

- Er, desculpe pelo que Wormmon disse, sabe como é... - ele falou, sem graça.

- Sem problemas, eu conheço ele.

- Se vocês querem ficar a sós, a gente dá o fora agorinha mesmo! - falou bem alto a garota Inoue mais velha.

- Quer parar com isso? - Yolei bufou, mais vermelha ainda.

Todos no sofá riram. Yolei foi bufando para o quarto que dividia com as irmãs, e Ken a seguiu, pois se sentia desconfortável entre pessoas pouco conhecidas.

"Eles não perdem uma chance de me fazer passar vergonha...".

* * *


	2. Parte 2

* * *

Notas da autora: O de sempre... os personagens não são meus, eu sou só uma fã, ninguém me processe que eu não tenho dinheiro, etc, etc, etc... ^_^"

* * *

A vida nos faz entender - parte 2

"Por que será que sempre fazem isso comigo?", pensou Yolei, resmungando lentamente. "E o pior é que o meu próprio digimon dá o maior apoio! Vê se pode! Agora o Ken vai pensar um monte de bobagens de mim... se é que já não pensa...".

Quando a garota chegou ao quarto, finalmente voltou a si, e viu que seu amigo a tinha seguido. Não tinha muito o que dizer a ele. Temia que, se falasse demais, acabaria se enrolando ou, pior ainda, descontando sua raiva no coitado.

- Olha, Ken, não liga para eles, não... eles gostam de fazer umas brincadeiras de vez em quando que...

- Não se preocupe - ele interrompeu. - Estamos quites pelo Wormmon, então?

- É, eu acho que sim.

- E você tinha dito que queria a minha ajuda, não é?

- Ah, claro! - E, indo em direção ao armário, tirou dele um computador completinho, só que todo desmontado. Colocou o gabinete, o monitor e todo o resto no chão. O garoto ficou admirado, embora não estivesse surpreso.

- Você está fazendo manutenção de computadores, Yolei?

- Mais ou menos... eu sei fazer, então, sempre tem um vizinho ou outro querendo ajuda. Só que hoje - ela continuou, olhando para ele -, sou eu quem quer ajuda.

- Mas Yolei, você sabe que eu não sei mexer com computadores como você faz!

- Não se preocupe, o serviço é meu! - ela disse, sorrindo. - Mas fique aqui comigo, eu posso precisar de alguém por perto.

Ken percebeu que esse era o melhor que ele tinha a fazer. A chuva caía forte, e suas roupas ainda estavam secando (por gentileza da senhora Inoue). Ele ainda ficaria por ali mais um tempo por causa disso. Mas, é claro, nada dizia que a companhia da garota, por si só, não era agradável.

Tranqüilamente, a garota sentou-se no chão e começou a examinar o gabinete aberto. Olhou com atenção, mexeu em um ou outro fio, mas não encontrou nada que parecesse findar sua procura. Ele a olhava, curioso, esperando qualquer chance de ser útil. 

- Ken -, ela chamou, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele. - Pode ir até ali na minha mesa pegar as chaves de fenda, por favor?

- Achou o que está errado?

- Quase lá! - ela disse, sem deixar de se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

E ele foi fazer o que ela pediu, normalmente. Enquanto pegava as ferramentas, no entanto, viu, sobre a mesa, um porta-retrato com uma foto de toda a família Inoue reunida, sorrindo. Os pais no meio e os quatro irmãos, com seus óculos e seus sorrisos em volta. A foto parecia ser mais ou menos recente.

- Desculpe por perguntar - ele disse, tomando o porta-retrato na mão-, mas de quando é esta foto?

- Ah, essa? Não é antiga. Tiramos durante as últimas férias.

- Vocês parecem bem felizes nesta foto, sabia?

- Acha mesmo? - ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto se levantava e ia para o lado dele. - Pois é, foi um dia muito bom. Eu sei que fico reclamando dos meus irmãos o tempo todo, mas no fundo, é só da boca para fora, porque eu adoro todos eles.

- É, eu sei como é.

Logo, Yolei percebeu que tocar no assunto "irmãos" na frente de um garoto que mal havia superado a morte do seu próprio não havia sido uma boa idéia. Ela ficou meio chateada, mas ele não parecia entender.

- O que foi?

- Falei besteira. não é?

- Besteira?

- É, eu fico aqui falando um monte dos meus irmãos, e você...

- Eu o quê?

- Você... bom, o seu irmão...

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu não fico bravo quando me lembram do Osamu. Pelo contrário, são lembranças boas...

- Você se dava bem com ele, não é?

- É como você disse... a gente gosta dos nossos irmãos, por mais que, às vezes, a gente sinta inveja, ou raiva, ou...

- Pois é...- ela concluiu, baixinho. Fez uma pausa, e por fim, completou: - No final, nossas famílias não são tão diferentes assim.

E, com isso em mente e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Yolei voltou a se concentrar no computador. Pegou a chave de fenda e apertou alguns parafusinhos. Procurou um pouco mais e deu um pulo quando, finalmente, achou o que estava errado. Como ela previa, havia alguns fios frouxos. Sentindo-se muito satisfeita de suas suspeitas estarem corretas, em pouco tempo arrumou tudo.

- Prontinho, este aqui está pronto! Mas acho que vou deixar para testá-lo mais tarde, sabe?

Antes mesmo que Ken se desse conta, Yolei pegou o gabinete na mão para recolocá-lo na prateleira do armário. Era uma prateleira um pouco alta, até mesmo para ela. Seria um desastre se a garota deixasse cair o gabinete contendo tudo que ela tinha acabado de arrumar.

Ken estava ali para ajudar. E temia que Yolei se desequilibrasse, porque ela já estava apelando para a ponta dos pés. Por isso, sem demora, ajudou-a a conter o peso do gabinete com suas mãos. 

- Deixa que eu ajudo!

Só havia um detalhe: ele, sem ter se dado conta disso, estava bem atrás de Yolei. Muito próximo. 

Ao sentir aquele contato inesperado, e uma voz tão próxima do seu ouvido que a fazia sentir até a respiração do rapaz, ela sentiu os músculos perderem a força por um instante. Sentiu o coração quase pular uma batida, enquanto uma onda quente varria seu corpo. Foi tudo numa questão de instantes, mas naquele momento, ela, sem reação alguma, não conseguia sustentar mais o peso do gabinete. Ken percebeu que o computador ia cair, e colocou o máximo de sua força num impulso para enpurrá-lo para dentro. O computador ficou na prateleira, mas, por causa do impulso, o garoto caiu de costas no chão, e ela, sem muito equilíbrio, caiu logo depois, também de costas, sobre ele. 

A princípio, a primeira reação do rapaz foi um pequeno protesto de dor. Mas quando ia levantar, sentiu que havia algo o fazendo esquecer de que a dor estava ali. Um aroma de lavanda. Mas não era como os aromas de perfumes. Era um aroma diferente, envolvente. Logo ele se deu conta de que aquele delicioso perfume vinha dos cabelos de Yolei. 

Ele estava contra as costas dela. Por uma brecha no meio de todos aqueles cabelos, sentiu seu próprio rosto tocá-la na altura da nuca. Sentiu-se imóvel, sem saber se deveria ou não se mexer dali. Algo dizia que o melhor seria deixar o tempo passar, um belo tempo...

Yolei se recuperava daquele estranho choque, alheia a tudo que acontecera logo depois. Mal sabia que estava no chão - ou quase. O que havia sido tudo aquilo? Era compreensível que ela se sentisse um pouco sem jeito, mas aquela sensação avançava além do constrangimento. Avançava além de qualquer coisa que já sentira. E a pegou totalmente de surpresa. Aquilo a incomodava muito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua memória não se cansava de repetir aquele momento em sua mente, uma, duas, três vezes...

... até que um par de mãos em seus ombros a trouxe para uma realidade ainda mais inesperada.

Quando ela pensava que estava prestes a se libertar daquele círculo infindável, duas mãos quentes fizeram-na se perder ainda mais naquele vago sonho de segundos. Agora ela percebia, a partir de seus ombros, e ao longo de seu corpo, que o momento que a fizera perder o senso ainda não havia terminado. Tentou dizer algo, mas tudo que saiu dela foi um suspiro sufocado. Ela nem sabia exatamente o que diria se pudesse falar. 

- Yolei, você está bem? - perguntou Ken, o dono das mãos. Se a voz dele antes era natural diante dos ouvidos dela, agora parecia ainda mais macia, mais carinhosa... o que estava havendo?

- A-a-a... e-eu... eu estou bem, tudo bem, tudo bem! - ela disse, num pulo, saindo para o lado, livrando-se daquelas mãos e daquela voz que perturbavam seus pensamentos. Ela não conseguia virar-se para ele. Sentia-se num mar de fogo invisível, que só existia dentro de suas veias. A face rubra, os músculos quase paralisados, as reações, meros reflexos.

- Desculpe por te fazer cair...

- Não, eu é que agradeço por... ter... ajudado... - ela disse, ainda de costas para ele, sem muita noção da ajuda que tinha recebido.

- Ora, o que é isso... - ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto se levantava. - Eu vou lá com a sua mãe, ver se as minhas roupas já estão secas, está bem?

- E-eu... já vou! Pode... pode ir na frente.

Ken não fez nenhuma observação em especial sobre aquela resposta, então saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Yolei ficou ali, sentada no chão, a respiração ainda ofegante. 

"Mas o que é que me deu? Não aconteceu nada demais. Era só... - e parou por um instante, hesitando em suas palavras, - era só o Ken..." 

E o bom amigo Ichijouji não parecia mais "só o Ken". Era estranho, mas, pela primeira vez, ela parou de verdade para pensar sobre quem era o Ken. A imagem do garoto voltou aos pensamentos dela, e ela se lembrou do quanto ele era bonito. Bonito, não. Ela o achava lindo. Sempre achou. Mesmo quando descobriu que ele era o Imperador Digimon. Mesmo quando o odiou do fundo do coração, ela podia enxergar a beleza dele através daquela máscara. Agora, ele tinha um sorriso inocente, olhos serenos, hábitos incorrigíveis, mas era aquela mesma beleza que sempre mexeu com ela, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Mesmo com aquelas roupas largas e usadas do irmão dela, aquele era Ken Ichijouji.

E havia algo de especial nele.

"É melhor... eu ir atrás dele...", ela pensou, com dificuldade, enquanto se levantava. Mesmo sabendo que, quando o encontrasse, não ia saber que cara fazer.

* * *


	3. Parte 3

* * *

Notas da autora: Aposto que você já leu outro fanfic além deste. Sabe o disclaimer? Aquela parte que geralmente acaba com "don´t sue me" ("não me processe")? Pois é, bem isso... ^_^" Sem personagens meus, sou só fã, não ganho dinheiro com isto, então... não me processe!!!

Ah, e mais uma coisinha... eu costumo usar os nomes adaptados, mas tem algumas exceções (como o Jyou / Joe). Os digimons geralmente ficam com os nomes da dublagem brasileira, sejam eles japoneses ou americanos. 

* * *

A vida nos faz entender - parte 3

Quando Yolei colocou os pensamentos em ordem o suficiente para se levantar, foi procurar o garoto, mas só encontrou a mãe, os irmãos e o digimon na sala.

- Mãe, onde está o Ken?

- Ele está no banheiro se trocando. As roupas dele secaram.

- Ah, sei... - ela disse, com um tom meio encabulado. 

Quase ao mesmo tempo, pôde-se ouvir, por coincidência, a porta do banheiro se abrindo. De lá, o rapaz saiu com suas roupas normais e seu jeito de sempre. Yolei concentrou-se ao máximo para conter qualquer sinal que denunciasse os pensamentos de momentos atrás. Por pouco, não sentiu o coração disparar novamente. 

- Obrigado pelas roupas, senhora Inoue. - Ken agradeceu, entregando as outras roupas à mãe da garota. - Ajudaram bastante.

- Não há de que, meu rapaz!

Sentindo o cheiro agradável da comida que preparava, acrescentou: 

- A comida está quase pronta. Não quer ficar para jantar?

- Ah, não, obrigado. Já dei trabalho o suficiente. - ele disse, educadamente. Olhou pela janela. - E, além do mais, a chuva já parou. Estão me esperando lá em casa.

- Bem, se você insiste, fique à vontade. Mas venha nos visitar mais vezes, sim? E, por favor, mande cumprimentos aos seus pais por mim.

- Claro, pode deixar.

- Vá com cuidado, então!

- Sim.

Ele foi em direção ao grupo do sofá e acenou com a educação de sempre, se despedindo.

Só então ele aproximou-se da amiga e a fitou, meio que sem querer, obrigando-a a olhar de volta para ele, bem em seus olhos, que logo se mostraram hipnotizantes demais. Ela tentou a qualquer custo evitar de analisar as feições do rosto dele. Yolei não podia deixar as lembranças daquela sensação louca tomarem conta dela novamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, lhe parecia uma pena que ele não fosse ficar para jantar...

- Bem, eu já vou indo. A gente se fala, não?

E ela, reagindo só uns dois segundos depois, disse, num falso sorriso, tentando demonstrar que estava tudo em ordem:

- Ah, claro que sim! 

- Então até mais! - ele disse, já à porta.

- Até mais...

Ken saiu como se nada fosse nada. Tinha saído de casa sem motivo algum, visitara uma amiga e, por algum motivo, sentia-se melhor. Talvez pela sensação de ter sido útil ou de ter feito o dia valer a pena para alguma coisa.

Um flash rápido do momento em que os dois caíram veio á sua cabeça. "Espero que eu não tenha causado problemas para ela. Mas, apesar de tudo", ele pensou consigo mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios, "não foi algo tão ruim assim..."

E ele seguiu direto para casa, através das ruas, das quadras e da linha de metrô, deixando-se envolver por pequenas lembranças com aroma de lavanda...

* * *

Naquela noite, depois que Ken foi embora, Yolei fechou-se no quarto e não saiu mais, a não ser para o jantar, durante o qual, para surpresa de sua família, ela ficou mais quieta do que o normal. Não que ela tivesse ficado trancada no quarto, gritando para todo mundo algo como "Não quero falar com ninguém!", mas suas ações denunciavam que ela estava perdida em alguma coisa que só ela sabia o que era.

Deitada na cama, tentou ler uma revista. Não deu muito certo. Tentou consertar o outro computador em seu armário - um que estava na prateleira mais baixa, por sinal -, mas cada vez que tentava encostar no gabinete, quase como se desse choque, ela hesitava. O monitor que havia tirado do armário horas antes ainda estava no chão, por mera preguiça. E o gabinete, aquele gabinete, estava bem guardadinho, na prateleira alta do armário da garota. Ela olhou para o chão. Era o exato lugar onde...

"CHEGA!!!", ela gritou mentalmente. "Mas que loucura é esta? De uma hora para outra, parece que não consigo fazer mais nada!!". A casa continuava em silêncio, mas, dentro de Yolei, passava-se uma revolução. Suspirou uma vez. Mais uma. Tentou ficar calma, ou aquilo a deixaria louca.

"Ken, o que você fez comigo? De repente, você nem parece o mesmo... e ainda assim, você não mudou nada..."

Ela tinha medo do que tinha sentido aquela hora. Por um momento, uma eletricidade estranha correra por seus nervos. Um acidente, um contato puramente acidental. Mas, sem querer, ela o sentiu na própria pele. A sensação de não poder controlar direito o próprio corpo era incômoda, mas ela não queria se mexer. De repente, um par de mãos firmes em seus ombros, e um sussuro quente e gentil em seu ouvido. 

A simples lembrança quase a arrastava para um mundo de sonhos, enquanto ela relutava em deixar-se ir. O lado dela que não entendia o que estava havendo a manteve ali, como que por medida de segurança. Mas havia um outro lado, até então desconhecido para ela, que implorava que ela desse mais um passo e se deixasse levar...

Ele não fizera nada demais. Mas ela sentia queimar uma nova chama. Depois disso, era provável que ela nunca mais encarasse Ken Ichijouji da mesma maneira novamente.

"Não pode ser... não é possível que eu esteja..."

* * *

- Alô? Quem é? - perguntou Yolei ao telefone, na manhã seguinte, com o sono de uma noite mal dormida.

- Yolei, aqui é a Kari, tudo bem?

- Ah, oi, Kari! O que houve?

- O Tai me chegou com esta hoje cedo. Ele disse que estava combinando com os outros para marcarmos um encontro entre os Digiescolhidos. Que acha?

- E quando vai ser isso?

- Estávamos pensando em reunir todo mundo no domingo que vem, porque esta é semana de provas para um monte de gente.

- Legal! E onde vai ser?

- Ainda não sabemos, mas eu te ligo assim que marcarem horário e lugar, tá?

- Tudo bem, então. Eu vou tirar o domingo de folga desde já...

- Faça isso! Até mais!

- Tchau!

Yolei desligou o telefone, empolgada com o que lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Rever o pessoal, bater papo, lanchar alguma coisa... talvez até fazer uma reunião para os digimons, também. Ia ser quase uma festa, com toda essa gente. Todo mundo estaria lá... inclusive...

"Ah, é bom mesmo!", ela pensou. "Assim, eu olho para ele como sempre olhei, falo com ele como vou falar com todo mundo e vejo se tiro essa piração da minha cabeça."

E, pensando assim, ela foi conferir tudo que tinha a fazer para a próxima semana. Queria deixar tudo adiantado ao máximo para aproveitar tranqüila o domingo que estava por vir.

* * *

Aquela semana passou voando. Exercícios na escola, as monitorias de sempre no laboratório de informática, corre-corre para lá e para cá. Quando ela viu, já era domingo de manhã. 

Várias peças de roupa estavam espalhadas pela cama. Ela estava escolhendo o que vestir. Nada mais a preocupava naquele momento. O dia estava lindo, e uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela. "Nada de roupa de frio", ela falou alto para si mesma, enquanto examinava uma blusa sem manga. "Nossa, escolhemos um bom dia para nos reunirmos! Hehe, tenho que dar os parabéns para o Izzy. Acho que a idéia foi dele."

Nesse momento, ela ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Quem é? Eu estou me trocando!

- Sou eu, Yolei! Eu não vou entrar! - Poromon disse, rapidamente. - Só quero te avisar que o almoço está na mesa, e se você não correr, é capaz de não sobrar!

- Hehe... tá bom, engraçadinho! Eu já estou indo lá! Vê se não come tudo sozinho, hein?

- Corre, ou eu não garanto nada!!!

Yolei preferiu não responder. Colocou rapidamente a blusa branca que tinha nas mãos, vestiu a calça corsário azul-celeste e foi comer. 

A refeiçao foi rápida, cada um tomou seu rumo, e Yolei saiu também, juntamente com Poromon. Tinha marcado de ir junto com Cody e TK, bem como com seus respectivos digimons, que convenientemente eram seus vizinhos. Foram os três para a casa do Tai, onde tinham combinado que seria o encontro.

* * *

Duas da tarde na casa do Tai. O próprio tinha recolhido dinheiro do pessoal, e organizava as coisas que tinha comprado para a festa. Kari ajudava a organizar tudo. Sora também estava lá, ajudando, enquanto esperava ansiosa pela chegada do Matt. Izzy também tinha chegado cedo, e acabou por ajudar a mãe do Tai com o bolo, mesmo porque era sempre isso que sobrava para ele. Sem muito mais a fazer, os digimons aguardavam na sala, conversando.

Foi em meio a isso tudo que TK, Cody, Yolei e mais os parceiros dos três chegaram. Os outros sentaram-se com eles para conversar. Rodinhas de humanos e digimons logo já se diferenciavam, quando Davis entrou feito um furacão. 

- Eu cheguei muito tarde??? - ele perguntou, em voz alta, ainda ofegando.

- Que nada, Davis! A gente só está conversando, nem começou nada, ainda... - disse Tai, para acalmar o amigo.

A primeira reação do recém-chegado foi olhar pela sala. A boa notícia é que Kari estava lá, no sofá. A má notícia é que estava lá, sentada do lado do TK, mais perto do que Davis gostaria. "Definitivamente, muito tarde", ele pensou, com cara de derrotado, quase se arrastando para uma cadeira qualquer. A turma riu bastante da expressão dele, embora fingisse que não tinha entendido o motivo daquilo tudo...

Matt foi o próximo a chegar, e Sora fez questão de abrir a porta para ele. Muito contentes, os dois se sentaram juntos. "Até fico feliz pelos dois, e tal... mas essa de 'dois pombinhos' o tempo todo cansa...", pensou Tai.

Mimi apareceu de surpresa, porque não tinha confirmado se poderia ir ou não. Trouxe com ela uma pilha enorme de CDs dos mais diversos estilos musicais. A maioria, claro, muito dançante.

As meninas não resistiram a uma dançadinha. De vez em quando, por farra, os rapazes aplaudiam ou acompanhavam a música com palmas, enquanto se deliciavam com os salgadinhos. Alguns digimons também se arriscaram na dança, recebendo o mesmo tratamento animado e, às vezes, algumas risadas amistosas. 

Izzy ia sair para buscar o aparelho de karaoke, quando deu de cara com Jyou na porta, pedindo um milhão de desculpas pelo atraso. Quando Jyou entrou na sala, foi aplaudido pelos amigos e ficou muito encabulado.

A festa foi seguindo. De vez em quando, as meninas sentavam para beliscar alguma coisa e conversar um pouco. Era a hora dos garotos escolherem as músicas. Mas a alegria deles era curta, porque elas não estavam se cansando muito. Mimi, com seu jeito despachado, ia lá e simplesmente trocava os CDs. Mas não que alguém fosse começar uma briga por causa disso. Era até divertido ver as coreografias que ela inventava. Algumas eram bem engraçadas, e colocavam os amigos a rir um bocado.

Yolei se arriscou a seguir os passos da amiga. Logo, era uma dupla de garotas dançando coreografia. Kari também se empolgou e, finalmente, Sora se juntou a elas, sob insistência das outras. 

A animação era geral. Garotas, rapazes e digimons se divertiam todos juntos como há muito tempo não faziam. Mal repararam eles quando a porta se abriu para o último dos digiescolhidos.

* * *


	4. Parte 4

* * *

Notas da autora: Digimon não meu! Povo não meu! Mim fã! Mim sem grana! Não processar! Agradecer! Uga, uga! :P

* * *

A vida nos faz entender - Parte 4

A animação era geral. Garotas, rapazes e digimons se divertiam todos juntos como há muito tempo não faziam. Mal repararam eles quando a porta se abriu para o último dos digiescolhidos.

- Er... sinto muito, gente, mas não consegui vir mais cedo...

Yolei bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar indiferente à chegada de Ken. Ela havia acabado uma música há pouco. De certa fora, agradeceu por isso, porque se ele a visse dançar...

Ela virou-se, foi até ele e cumprimentou-o com um sorriso forçado. Ele sentou-se e conversou normalmente com todo mundo. Wormmon tinha vindo junto, e também entrou rápido na conversa. Espiava o parceiro de vez em quando, com seu olhar zeloso de sempre. Mas também reparava na súbita mudança de comportamento de Yolei.

Todo mundo, na verdade, achou estranho ela ter dispensado o karaoke e reclamado de dor nos pés, negando-se a dançar mais. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mas ela se sentia desconfortável à presença do garoto de cabelos azuis. Mal falava com ele, inventava mil desculpas. Ela odiava isso, mas não podia evitar. Nem as conversas, nem as risadas eram capaz de tirá-la daquela situação.

Uma hora depois, Yolei decidiu que não valia a pena continuar ali. Ela só ia se incomodar e trazer um clima chato à festa. Inventando uma desculpa qualquer, despediu-se de todos, tentando aparentar a alegria de sempre. Falou com Poromon para que ele fosse sozinho para casa mais tarde, aproveitando a festa mais um pouco. Saiu pela porta como se nada fosse nada. Mas, por dentro, sentia-se mal. Sentia-se estranha, desconfortável consigo mesma.

Quando Ken viu que ela estava de saída, pediu licença e foi em direção à porta. Tinha algo errado com ela.

Ela parou no corredor, assim que fechou a porta atrás dela. Ficou ali parada, sem motivo, por algum tempo. "A festa ia muito bem. Eu estava contente de ver meus amigos de novo. Eu dancei, ri, me diverti. Aí, ele chegou. E eu fui incapaz de continuar eu mesma. Ele não tem culpa de nada. Não me fez nada. Eu não faço por querer. Mas se ninguém faz nada, porque eu estou assim? Por que isso está acabando comigo? Mas que droga!!!"

- Yolei?

"Hã?" - foi tudo o que pôde pensar, ao ouvir a voz que vinha de alguém atrás dela. Virou-se e viu Ken, como ela já sabia. Não tinha vontade de simplesmente fugir dele. Queria dar uma ótima explicação para a sua atitude, mas não tinha nenhuma. 

- Você já vai mesmo?

- É, eu vou, sim... acho que... acabei abusando no início e fiquei cansada - conseguiu inventar.

- Mas que pena! A gente não conseguiu conversar quase nada...

- É... tem razão. Mas eu estou mesmo cansada, então eu já vou...

- Yolei! - ele chamou, subitamente, segurando-a pelo braço. Ele a segurava de maneira gentil, porém firme. Ela se lembrava da sensação. Ela se sentia horrível, porque, realmente, não queria estar pensando nisso num momento sério como aquele. Tudo o que queria era se livrar daquela situação que a encurralava.

- Tive a impressão de que você me evitou na festa. Por que não me conta o que você tem?

Como se já não fosse demais a ter prendido ali, ele a forçava, inconscientemente, a ouvir sua voz. Ela não tinha saída. Agora, ela queria fugir. Só que algo dentro dela a implorava para ficar. Ao mesmo tempo, aquilo a torturava e a seduzia. Uma contradição gigantesca surgiu em sua cabeça, como sempre. Era demais para ela. 

- Eu... eu...

E Yolei começou a chorar. Foi um choque para Ken. Tão surpreso estava, que soltou um pouco o braço da garota. Ela não precisou fazer muita força para livrar-se dele e sair correndo, tão rápido quanto suas pernas lhe permitiam. Ela nunca teria uma resposta para ele enquanto não compreendesse o que se passava em sua própria cabeça - e seu próprio coração.

* * *

Ken voltou para a festa, que não estava muito longe do final, de qualquer maneira. Assim que entrou na sala, todos voltaram sua atenção para ele, como se Ken pudesse lhes dar alguma explicação.

- O que houve com ela, Ken? Ela falou por que foi embora? - perguntou Izzy.

- Não, ela não disse nada. Só repetiu o que disse aqui dentro e saiu... - o garoto respondeu, quase decepcionado.

- Ora, gente! - exclamou Davis. - Como vocês são desconfiados! Se ela disse que estava cansada, é porque ela estava cansada!

- Você é tão ingênuo, Davis... - disse Kari, num tom de crítica que deixou o garoto pouco à vontade. - Eu não sei bem, mas de repente ela ficou esquisita... será que se sentiu mal ou alguma coisa?

- Não tenho nem idéia - afirmou Tai. - Mas, mesmo assim, porque ela não contaria nada para a gente?

- Talvez para não atrapalhar com o clima da festa. Ela pode ter tentado sair de fininho pensando na gente - Mimi opinou.

- Tarde demais... - disse Matt, encerrando a discussão. De fato, era tarde demais. O fato de Yolei ter saído dessa maneira realmente afetou o humor de todo mundo. 

- Bom, eu tinha mesmo que ir embora... - Cody disse, apanhando suas coisas. Em pouco tempo, estavam todos se arrumando para ir. Ninguém tinha mais ânimo de continuar uma festa entre amigos depois daquilo.

Ken ficou até o final para ajudar a organizar a casa dos Kamiya, do jeito que podia. Depois, despediu-se que quem ainda estava lá, pegou Wormmon no colo e saiu para voltar para casa. Parecia tudo bem com ele, mas, por dentro...

"Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que... foi culpa minha..."

* * *

No dia seguinte, as aulas foram normais. Yolei fez o máximo possível para não se sentir culpada, mas obviamente não conseguiu, especialmente depois que Poromon disse a ela que a reunião tinha acaba logo depois de ela ter saído. O que parecia ser o melhor para todo mundo acabou não sendo. O digimon perguntou a ela qual era o problema, mas sem sucesso. Cody também a visitou e saiu da casa dela mais em dúvida do que entrou.

"Eu tenho sido uma estúpida, ultimamente... Quanto mais eu tento me esquecer disso, mas eu venho me dando conta de que não dá. É algo meio súbito, mas acho que..."

O sinal tocou, deixando pouco tempo para ela e suas reflexões. Ao final das aulas, ela voltou para casa e percebeu que, milagrosamente, ela era a única ali dentro. Isso definitivamente não era comum, mas Yolei preferiu não desperdiçar a oportunidade. Jogou-se no sofá, ligou a TV da sala e pôde, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, assistir ao programa que ela escolheu...

Poromon logo se juntou a ela. Yolei distraiu-se totalmente, diante daquele programa que, no fundo, nem era assim tão espetacular. O digimon parecia bem mais interessado, de fato.

Por isso mesmo, quando o telefone tocou, foi a garota que se dispôs a atender, com preguiça.

- Alô, é da casa dos Inoue.

- Alô? É você, Yolei? Você saiu tão rápido que me deixou preocupado. Você está bem?

Naquele momento, o susto quase a fez ficar sem ar. Ela mal escutava o que, exatamente, estava sendo falado. 

- Yolei?

Nisso, a primeira reação dela foi desligar o telefone. Inconscientemente, ela acabou batendo o telefone na cara dele. Só foi se dar conta disso alguns momentos depois.

"Minha nossa, o que foi que eu fiz?", pensou, assustada consigo mesma.

- Yolei, o que foi? - seu parceiro perguntou.

- Nada, não é nada! Foi só engano! - tentou disfarçar, com um sorriso amarelo. Só que não conseguiu.

- Eu... acho que sei quem era ao telefone... - ele disse, com cuidado. Ela permaneceu calada. - Por que você está evitando o Ken, Yolei? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

A pergunta foi feita, e lá estava ela, encurralada novamente. 

- É tão óbvio assim que eu o estou evitando?

- Não, não é, não. Mas eu sou o seu parceiro, e eu te conheço bem. Se você fica assim, é porque algo está te perturbando. Além do mais, eu sou mais esperto do que você pensa. Agora, eu vou repetir a pergunta: ele te fez alguma coisa?

Constrangida, não sabia exatamente para onde olhar, mas também sabia que não havia escapatória. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que responder.

- Ele não me fez nada, Poromon. Eu é que estou agindo esquisito, e nem sei por que direito... isso está me deixando louca...

- Mas por que você foge? Está com medo de alguma coisa?

E a garota não deu resposta alguma, esperando que o digimon não fizesse a pergunta que ela mais temia. Uma pergunta que ela não sabia responder nem para si própria...

- Você tá gostando dele, Yolei?

Ela ficou um tanto sem reação por um tempinho, depois esbravejou, vermelha e constrangida:

- Eu não estou gostando do Ken!!!

Mas, logo em seguida, baixou a cabeça. Olhou no mais profundo de sua alma. Se queria ficar em paz, tinha que começar acabando com as mentiras.

- Talvez eu... esteja gostando dele... eu realmente não sei lidar com isso... - ela disse, de cabeça baixa, de modo que seus olhos não pudessem ser vistos. - Quando eu o achava lindo, quando eu tinha uma queda por ele, era muito fácil. Eu o admirava quase como uma fã. Mas agora, quando eu chego perto dele... acontece algo... algo mais forte, que varre meu corpo inteiro. Isso mexe comigo, eu começo a me sentir insegura, até tímida. Eu não sou assim... eu me sinto mal! Acho que é por isso que... eu fujo...

Ela mal havia se dado conta de que tinha dito tudo aquilo em voz alta, mas, de qualquer forma, as coisas pareciam um pouco mais claras depois dessas conclusões.

Satisfeito com o que acabara de descobrir, o digimon deixou sua parceira em paz. Nada mais de perguntas para ela. Em silêncio, ele esperou até que Yolei fosse para o quarto e continuou a ver televisão, fingindo que não era da sua conta. Apesar disso, no fundo, ele sabia que esse desabafo ia ajudar a sua amiga.

* * *

Os dias foram passando um a um. Rotina. As aulas continuavam a todo vapor, e todos os digiescolhidos se concentravam (uns mais, outros menos) nos seus estudos. Yolei não fugia à regra e, ainda por cima, tentava usar isso para desviar seus pensamentos do "problema maior". Ela já começava a lidar, pouco a pouco, com as emoções dentro de si, mas falar com o rapaz como se nada fosse nada ainda era uma tarefa complicada. 

Os dias logo deram lugar às semanas. A garota seguia sua vida normalmente. Tinha ido fazer algumas compras para a mãe como desculpa para sair de casa. A sacola não era pesada, mas uma certa dor nos pés já a incomodava. 

"Ai, por que eu inventei isto? Será que eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer, não?"

Nisso, ela olhou para a frente. A calçada era larga, e a esquina se aproximava a cada passo. Foi quando se deu conta de que alguém vinha em sua direção...

Ken vinha em direção contrária, na mesma calçada que Yolei. Por algum motivo, trazia a pasta da escola e parecia um pouco cansado e distante, enquanto caminhava olhando para o chão. Um barulho de passos rápidos chamou a atenção dele. Alguém estava passando bem do seu lado. Não teria valido o esforço de erguer a cabeça para olhar quem era se não fosse aquele sinal...

Aquele rastro de lavanda...

Quando se deu conta, já era tarde demais para evitar um pequeno esbarrão na garota. Ele viu que ela o olhou de relance, mas nem por um segundo ela parou. Andando ainda mais rápido, prosseguiu seu caminho sem nem mesmo cumprimentá-lo.

Isso não era normal.

Ela já ia longe, quando Ken parou no meio da calçada e ficou vendo Yolei prosseguir seu caminho apressadamente. 

"Tenho certeza de que ela me viu. Mas ela não me deu sequer chance de falar com ela. Ela está me evitando, eu sei que está. Por que, Yolei? O que foi que eu fiz de errado?"

* * *


	5. Parte 5

* * *

Notas da autora: A esta altura, todo mundo já sabe que este é um trabalho de fã e não rende dinheiro. Se quiser uma explicação melhor, tente o capítulo 1...

* * *

A vida nos faz entender - Parte 5

"O que foi que eu fiz de errado?"

Essas foram as palavras no pensamento de Ken nos dias que se seguiram. O rapaz não conseguia entender o que Yolei tinha para, de uma hora para outra, mudar tanto assim. E, o que era pior, ter algum motivo para não falar mais com ele, sem nem mesmo explicar o que era.

Todas as vezes em que ele tentava ligar para ela, ou Poromon dizia que ela não estava, ou simplesmente tinha o telefone desligado na cara dele. Encontrar com ela por acidente não resolvia nada, e marcar para falar com ela, nem pensar. Por mais que ele refletisse sobre isso, nada poderia justificar esse comportamento tão repentino da garota.

Isso o estava deixando maluco. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o deixava preocupado. Se havia algo de errado com a sua amiga, ele queria ao menos saber o que era. Mas quando mais ele se dispunha a perguntar, mais era ignorado.

E os dias foram passando. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, o tempo sem vê-la não o ajudou a esquecer dela. Ele sentia confusão, por não entender o que se passava. Ele sentia culpa, porque, intimamente, achava que tudo isso se devia a alguma coisa que ele tinha feito, embora não soubesse bem o quê. E a confusão vinha de novo.

Em certas horas, ele pensava em deixá-la em paz de uma vez e fingir que nada estava acontecendo. E ele tentou, de fato, fazer isso. Mas até mesmo Wormmon podia ver que essa não era a decisão que o deixava mais feliz...

- O Kenzinho não está bem? - perguntou o digimon a seu parceiro, ao vê-lo um tanto deprimido, sentado diante do computador. 

- Me desculpe por te preocupar - ele respondeu, com um sorriso leve e um pouco vazio.

- Se você está triste, pode contar para mim o que você está sentindo, que eu ajudo...

- Pode soar meio idiota, mas eu estou preocupado com alguém que faz questão de fingir que eu não existo.

- Tá falando da Yolei, Ken?

- É, estou sim, Wormmon. Você tem visto como ela me trata nesses últimos tempos. - ele disse, embora seu tom de voz não tivesse nada de acusador. - Mas é engraçado, porque eu não sinto raiva dela.

- Isso é porque o Kenzinho é uma pessoa boa. Não dá de disfarçar o seu lado gentil, porque você sempre se preocupa com os outros, que eu sei. Especialmente quando são seus amigos.

Ken não disse nada. Se alguém o conhecia, esse alguém era Wormmon, e ouvir o que ele dizia era quase como ouvir a própria consciência. 

- Você acha que eu fiz algo de errado? Eu penso, penso, mas...

- Você não fez nada de errado... - ele disse, de maneira consoladora. - A Yolei também é uma boa menina, Ken. Eu não acho que ela iria te maltratar desse jeito só para te ver mal. Se ela está agindo assim, talvez ela esteja passando por algum momento difícil. 

- Eu sei, Wormmon, mas... eu queria que ela me contasse...

E foi então que Ken mostrou uma expressão quase indecifrável para aqueles que não o conheciam, mas inconfundível para seu amigo digimon. Wormmon achou melhor não dizer nada sobre o que tinha visto. Ao invés disso, concluiu:

- Hoje é dia da Yolei voltar mais tarde para casa, Ken. Quem sabe, se você procurá-la no caminho pelo qual ela passa, você possa falar com ela.

Ken parou por um instante, refletiu um pouco e levantou-se da cadeira.

- Você tem razão, Wormmon. Eu tenho que procurá-la e perguntar de uma vez. Você vem comigo?

- É melhor você ir. Eu tenho o que fazer em casa e não vou ser de muita ajuda...

- Você é quem sabe... se precisar, você me procura, tudo bem? - ele disse, já na porta do quarto.

- Tá bem... boa sorte, Kenzinho...

- Obrigado! Eu estou indo!

E o digimon permaneceu serenamente no quarto. Subiu até a altura da janela e observou seu parceiro sair correndo pela rua. 

"Aquela expressão dele... tem algo mais na Yolei do que uma amiga para o Kenzinho, isso tem...".

* * *

Já era final da tarde, e Yolei voltava para casa depois de ajudar no laboratório de informática da escola. Sua mente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava completamente vazia. Nada de preocupações, nada de pensamentos profundos. Um dia em que ela realmente se sentia em paz. 

Mas ela não sorria.

O final de tarde se mostrava em sua beleza no céu cor-de-fogo. A rua vazia e silenciosa parecia refletir o estado de espírito daquela que por ali transitava. 

Tão distraída estava a garota que, quando Ken apareceu de uma esquina, correndo, ela nem mesmo percebeu que era ele. Ou talvez, por um segundo, ela simplesmente não tenha percebido o significado de tudo isso.

De repente, ela parou, e tudo fez sentido. Aquele era Ken, e ali estava ele, vindo em sua direção. Ela pensou em fugir, mas não tinha como. Ela pensou em falar com ele, mas depois de tê-lo ignorado tanto, mal tinha como encará-lo. Tal indecisão a manteve parada até que ele estivesse a uns cinco passos dela, já caminhando. 

Como um animal acuado, ela instintivamente colocou um dos pés para trás, enquanto ele se aproximava. Quando decidiu correr, já era tarde demais: ele já a segurava, como da outra vez, pelo braço, quase na altura do pulso. 

Ela resistia em olhar para ele. Ken não disse uma palavra sequer, até que ela finalmente relaxou o braço o suficiente para mostrar que não ia mais correr. Mesmo assim, ele não a soltou.

- Antes que você vá embora de novo, eu preciso falar com você.

Por alguma razão, ela temia a reação dele. O tom de sua voz era sério e firme, quase como o de quem dá uma ordem. Ele provavelmente não estava nada feliz com ela, e tinha seus motivos.

- Me desculpa, Ken - ela disse, tão baixo que ele mal conseguiu ouvir.

- O quê?

A resposta verbal não veio. Toda a explicação dada por ela veio, sim, quando Ken ouviu que a menina de costas para ele estava chorando.

- Yolei, eu não sei o que foi que eu fiz de errado para você ficar desse jeito, mas se ao menos você dissesse para mim...

- Não tem nada a ver com você, Ken. Eu é que sou uma idiota - ela disse, num misto de tristeza e vergonha. 

Apesar de todo um peso na consciência começar a deixar a mente do rapaz, este foi substituído por uma nova preocupação. Ela dizia que a culpa era dela, mas que culpa era aquela?

- Você? Mas... por quê? Eu não entendo!

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ficou parada, de costas, chorando, tentando se livrar da pergunta que a pressionava. Ele esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas o silêncio de Yolei piorou ainda mais a situação. Ele precisava saber o que estava havendo.

- Olhe para mim, Yolei, por favor...

- Não... você não entenderia...

Aquilo já era demais. Não era mais o sofrimento de Yolei, mas o dele próprio que o sufocava. Machucado por dentro, ele a puxou em sua direção e repousou sua tristeza no corpo dela, num abraço desesperado.

- Não faça isso comigo! - ele disse, baixinho, meio para ela e meio para si mesmo. - Tudo que você faz é fugir de mim sem eu saber por quê... eu não agüento mais, eu juro que não...

O braço esquerdo dele lhe envolvia as costas. A mão direita em sua nuca forçava sua face contra a dele. Por essa, Yolei não esperava. Surpresa e rubra, com o coração acelerado, ele estava nos braços dele. Muitas tinham sido as vezes em que essa situação passara por sua cabeça, mas havia sido drasticamente expulsa por uma mente em confusão. Algo que ela se forçava a não querer, mas desejava do fundo do coração. E agora ela estava, de verdade, nos braços dele...

- Não vou mais deixar você fugir...

Quando o coração dela finalmente se deu por vencido, já não era mais possível conter o calor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo como uma onda. Yolei não quis falar, não quis pensar, não quis nada. Por ela só passava o desejo de que aquele momento não acabasse mais.

Aquele garoto que a abraçava era Ken Ichijouji, e ele era, definitivamente, especial para ela.

E ela estava para colocar isso a limpo. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi erguer a mão direita e, para surpresa dele, também segurá-lo pela nuca. A leve distância que ele deixou do rosto dela foi apenas suficiente para olhar em seus olhos uma última vez, antes que ela se aproximasse de novo, mas, desta vez, para beijá-lo na boca.

* * *


	6. Parte 6

* * *

Notas da autora: Não me processem. Querem saber por que não? Leiam em algum outro capítulo, porque eu não vou repetir! :P

* * *

A vida nos faz entender - Parte 6

A leve distância que ele deixou do rosto dela foi apenas suficiente para olhar em seus olhos uma última vez, antes que ela se aproximasse de novo, mas, desta vez, para beijá-lo na boca.

Não é preciso dizer que Ken não previa aquilo. Os primeiros instantes foram de um estranho embaralhamento, como se toda a sua confusão viesse à tona de uma vez só e explodisse. Mas o feitiço suave daquele aroma de lavanda que ele tanto adorava o trouxe de volta a si. Por mais que estivesse surpreso, a face rubra, o coração acelerado... ele sentia seu corpo, pouco a pouco, relaxar, se libertando de toda a ansiedade que o consumira nos últimos dias.

Havia mais um coração se rendendo naquele momento, e esse era o coração dele. De repente, tudo parecia fazer mais sentido. Ele não precisava discutir mais com seus sentimentos para entender o que se passava com ele. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

E não demorou muito tempo até que resolveu fechar os olhos e saborear aquele momento. Ele podia sentir que ela estava tensa, nervosa, sem saber se o que tinha feito era certo ou errado. Já pensava em retribuir o beijo que recebia, quando algo interrompeu suas intenções.

Yolei abriu bem os olhos, espantada com o que ela própria tinha acabado de fazer, e apressadamente soltou-se de Ken, que não esboçava qualquer reação contra - ou a favor - de sua atitude. A três passos dele, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, a garota ficou olhando para ele tentando descobrir se aquilo tudo tinha mesmo acontecido. Não se pode dizer que a situação dele era muito diferente, também.

- Minha nossa, o que foi que eu acabei fazendo..?

- Yolei...

- É por isso que eu disse que eu sou uma idiota!

E sem mais saber como lidar com a situação diante dela, Yolei se preparava para correr de novo, mas Ken pensou mais rápido, segurando-a pelo pulso. No entanto, ao contrário das outras vezes em que isso aconteceu, Ken não só a impediu de fugir, como a abraçou novamente, pelas costas, passando os braços firmes ao redor dos ombros dela.

A garota respirou fundo quando teve sua corrida frustrada de repente, mas tomar fôlego ficou ainda mais difícil quando a proximidade entre os dois tornou-se óbvia para ela novamente. Ela esperava ouvir do garoto mais um apelo sufocado, mas o que ela ouviu foi muito além disso.

Não era a voz de um Ken desesperado. Era aquela voz novamente. A voz que tinha feito tudo isso começar.

- Eu falei que não ia mais deixar você fugir, não disse? Eu não quero que você corra, nem que se arrependa do que acabou de fazer. Eu quero você aqui, comigo, do jeito que você está agora...

Yolei nem tinha forças para correr depois que Ken sussurou em seu ouvido da maneira mais envolvente e sedutora que já tinha feito. E, desta vez, ela tinha a impressão de que isso tinha sido proposital.

- Ken... - ela tentou argumentar, mas apenas o nome dele saiu, sem força alguma.

- Você não sabe o que esses dias foram para mim. Você sempre fugindo, e eu sempre tentando entender, em vão... queria que fosse tudo tão óbvio desde o início...

Yolei estava sem saber como agir. Ele não estava bravo com nada do que acontecera. Pelo contrário, ele parecia... ter gostado... tanto quanto ela...

Por algum motivo, ela achou que os olhos dele tinham todas as respostas que ela podia querer, então conseguiu se soltar dele o suficiente para se virar.

- Quer dizer... que não se importa... com a loucura que eu fiz?

- Eu vou me importar se você não me deixar retribuir o favor...

E, sem mais palavras, Ken retomou o beijo que ela tinha se esforçado em terminar. Yolei só entendeu do que ele falava quando seus lábios já estavam juntos aos dele, mas desta vez, não mostrou nenhuma vontade de afastá-los. Pelo contrário, deixou-se levar por aquele que, junto a ela, tinha encontrado as respostas de que precisava.

As coisas nunca pareceram tão claras.

* * *

- Nossa, você ainda se lembra disso, Ken? - Yolei perguntou, em um tom maduro, porém brincalhão.

- E como não haveria de lembrar? Foi naquele dia que nós nos declaramos um para o outro, não foi? - explicou Ken.

- Eu não me lembro de a gente ter se declarado... - ela disse, com um sorriso maroto.

- Você não achou aquele beijo o suficiente? Ainda tem muito mais de onde aquele saiu.

- Hehe, seu bobo... - ela interrompeu o que dizia para ganhar um suave e rápido beijo nos lábios. - A sua personalidade parecia mudar completamente quando você sussurava daquele jeito pra mim...

Depois de uma pausa tranqüila, ela continuou:

- Quantos anos faz que estamos juntos? 

- Nossas bodas de prata estão quase aí, você não se lembra?

- É que parece que foi ontem... e agora, olhe para nós... casados, com três filhos...

- Filhos lindos...

- Filhos lindos, que nem o pai...

- Eu adoro quando você coloca mais açúcar, sabia?

- O prazer é todo meu!

As lembranças do casal foram interrompidas por um choro de criança.

- Acho melhor eu ir conversar com eles... você já está indo?

- É, me ligaram da Central hoje de manhã, então é bom eu ir. Você viu Wormmon? Vamos precisar do Stingmon nesta...

- Acho que ele está no jardim. 

- Então eu encontro com ele na saída. Tchau, Yolei! - E, em voz baixa, completou: - Te amo, florzinha.

- Também te amo, Ken.

Enquanto Yolei cuidava dos filhos, via seu marido sair apressado com seu parceiro digimon ao lado. 

O início da relação entre aqueles dois jovens tão diferentes havia sido difícil. Ambos buscavam respostas para perguntas que, sozinhos, não conseguiam compreender. 

Mas a vida nos faz entender que, quando o assunto é amor, algumas respostas só o tempo traz. E o resto se resolve com um pouquinho de coragem. Ou seria loucura?

* * *

Minha nossa! O_O" Não acredito que eu realmente TERMINEI este fanfic!!! Vocês sabem há quanto tempo eu o comecei? Pelo menos dois anos! DOIS ANOS!!! Já temos Digimon Frontier reprisando e só agora sai meu fic de Digimon 02... mas tudo bem. Está completo, e está aqui! ^.^ Não sei se era assim que deveria terminar, mas é assim que eu consegui terminar sem deixar a história incompleta por mais uns meses...

Ao longo deste fic, eu passei por várias tendências diferentes de escrita, que foram influenciadas por fases novas na minha vida, animes novos que eu assisti e fics novos que eu li. Por isso, a história pode ter começado a ser escrita de um jeito e terminada de outro. Espero que isso não tenha atrapalhado a leitura! ^_^"

No final, só tenho a agradecer aos criadores de Digimon 02, que ainda é a minha temporada favorita de Digimon (embora Tamers faça uma força desgraçada para ocupar esse lugar...).

Espero que tenham gostado! Bye! ^_^

Gisele "Alandria"  
20/01/2004.

* * *


End file.
